Reflection
by destiny921
Summary: He could almost see a shadowy figure behind his reflection – grey eyes glinting cruelly and wickedly, a slyly sadistic, devilish smirk which promised pain and absolute hell upon all... Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** HP belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

_Am I….a monster?_

Pale grey eyes stared at its reflection in the mirror. Fine, long platinum bangs which framed aristocratic features – finely sharp cheekbones, elegant nose and refined jaw. Silvery grey eyes with flickers of stormy blue flitted through as ivory hands gripped the edge of the basin tightly.

It was a male teenager who couldn't be more than seventeen, and yet – the eyes – the depths of the emotions behind those eyes, the façade, the lies – raged in turmoil, his genuine self so _weary_ and tired of everything – _lies lies lies_ – because, after all, _what had he done and where did he go wrong and why him?_

He could almost see a shadowy figure behind his reflection – grey eyes glinting cruelly and wickedly, a slyly sadistic, devilish smirk which promised pain and absolute hell upon all, posture straight and of cruel arrogance – the satisfaction and thrill of thriving on people's misery and losses rushing through the veins like pure adrenaline as others' worlds crashed and burned while he enjoyed it, _savoured_ their pain. As if their pain was an enjoyable treat – a savoury nectary goodness – a sinful _heaven_ and absolute bliss. A drug. An addiction.

_You know you like it,_ the voice in his head hissed as laughter cackled, reverberating through his mind.

_The sweet misery of the others… _It cooed. _Dear, sweet, Draco – they are yours – yours to command, to manipulate, to __**break**__ – do you not understand?_ It purred, crooning out sinfully as pictures of people flashed through his mind. _Their screams – oh, so high and shrill – how absolutely delightful_. A longing sigh.

_No! I don't! I __**don't**__ like it!_ He yelled.

_Little dragon, why do you deny it so?_ It asked. _Are your feelings of happiness when they are in pain, in suffering under your hands – not proof? Their sweet screams of pleading for help, for mercy – echoing – resounding throughout the room, and the feeling of bliss and satisfaction in your veins; the begging, the shouts, the cries – are they not sinfully delicious?_

He could see it so clearly..

[Flashback]

"_Fools, you are." Draco Malfoy shook his head despondently. "Did you not think we would not find you?" He asked of the family in front of him._

_The father – shackled to the wall in chains bowed his head as low as he could, pleading._

"_P-please! I – my wife and daughter did nothing wrong!" He begged, chains rattling. "Let them go! Do whatever with me as you wish – but leave them alone!"_

_A bark of laughter._

"_Let them go, you say?" Draco shook his head. "I am afraid that is not an option. For attempting to flee…" Grey eyes glinted with amusement as he turned to retrieve a tool swiftly before turning back to the family._

_A wicked blade glinted lethally, promising an abundance of vengeance and pain which would ultimately cause death._

"_N-no! Not in front of my daughter!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Screams pierced throughout the mansion._

[Flashback End]

He struggled back the cry. Oh god oh god oh god. How many? How many had he done that to?

_The rush, the thrill of absolute power in your hands – your hands which are capable of moulding, shaping, breaking them to your will. Bending and twisting their hearts and ideals – so carefully, oh so carefully shaping them to fit what you want. Your desires. The thrill of luring fools with indulgences and roadside whispers, the excitement of playing the game of deceit to its highest peak – the barbs, the jests – the war of words and silver tongues – and so much more. _

_No! Lies! They're all lies!_

His reflection smiled cruelly, mockingly.

_Oh?_ The voice purred with amused laughter. _What of the seductions then?_ It asked. _Manipulating and toying with as many as you wish – and simply disposing of them in any way after. Breaking hearts, shattering minds – what a naughty child you are, little dragon. It is never dull with you._ He could **feel** the amusement coming off in waves.

The place was suffocating – enclosing all around him, boxing him in. The entire surroundings faded and shrunk, only leaving his mirror image – his doppelganger. Every single thing – the sadistic smirk which was now a cruel smile, the bearings and posture of sly confidence, the words of the voice – burned themselves unwillingly and wickedly into his mind. _Ta-dump ta-dump ta-dump._ His heart was pounding rapidly, and the feeling in his chest was becoming excruciatingly painful.

_Ah. You did not deny it._ The voice said delightedly. _Do you not see now? You and I are one and the same._ The voice said smugly._ I am a part of you, and you me._

_Do you not remember how it felt to be in your domain?_ It asked. _Every… single... thing… under.. your.. command. And no one else. No one else could take charge – oh no, my little dragon – only you._

_Just you._

"..._"_

_The blood, the thrill, the satisfaction…the desire…the __**passion…**_ It sighed longingly. _It is time to accept it now, my dragon. It is time to accept __**me.**_

A scream.

"No!" Draco yelled, clutching his head, breathing deeply. He glared at his reflection, inhaling sharply as his chest heaved.

"I won't let you win..."

He whispered before turning on his heel and walking away.


End file.
